L'amour est une mission
by Amaryllis D'Amanze
Summary: Être amoureux de sa soeur peut-il mener à aimer, ou comprendre une autre femme ? Ou la mission passeras avant ?


Shin Fiiction

Le vieux m'a convoqué ce matin, je me demande ce qu'il me veut encore. Rien de bon surement, il m'a demandé d'emmener le Reiki. Une fois de plus mon regard se porte vers le Katana. A chaque fois que je le prends avec moi, le sang est versé. De qui sera-t-il cette fois ? Je décide de ne plus me poser de question et prend la direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Je marche comme toujours seul, mes pensées se tournent vers Maya, que fait-elle en ce moment ? Ou est-elle ? Le vieux est au bout de la rue, une fois encore son bob et ses lunettes cache son visage, le rendant selon moi un peu ridicule. Je m'avance doucement, sans jamais me presser. A quoi bon ? Le Reiki dans mon dos, je me rapproche de l'homme, il a l'air de ne pas voir ma présence comme à son habitude. Au moment où je suis a portée d'écoute sa tête se relève légèrement, pourtant il fixe le vide derrière moi. Je suis transparent, aux yeux de tous, après tout, je ne suis qu'un objet d'étude.

« Shin, si je t'ai convoqué c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

- …

- Il y a une personne que tu dois tuer, vois-tu cette personne est très puissante, et a part toi je n'en vois pas qui peut ne serait-ce que la blesser.

- …

- Cette personne se nomme Usa Reikon. Elle possède un pouvoir que n'arrivons pas encore a déterminé. En fait tous ceux qui ont essayé de l'étudier sont mort, et avec eux, la documentation sur cette jeune fille. Aujourd'hui elle a 18 ans. Son pouvoir ne cesse de grandir, nous ne pouvons la garder en vie.

- Usa Reikon…

- Shin, je veux que tu utilises ton œil du dragon pour la trouver et pour la tuer. Tue-la tant qu'elle est elle-même. Ce sera plus facile.

-Tant qu'elle est elle-même ?

-Tu comprendras. Ha et, avec elle, ne sombre jamais dans la folie, elle est bien plus folle que toi.»

Je m'interroge, pourquoi être aussi secret ? Enfin j'aurais la réponse plus tard, pour l'instant je vais me concentrer sur le fait de la tuer. Je le regarde encore quelques instant avant d'acquiescer, je lui demande une photo pour m'aider. Il devait avoir déjà prévu ma question puisque de sa poche, il sort une photo d'une jeune fille, je la pris et posa mon regard sur elle, elle était mignonne. Elle possédait de très long cheveux noir qui lui retombaient au niveau des mollet et qui mettais en valeur des yeux rouge sang, qui tranchaient énormément sur ce visage a l'apparence si innocente. Un instant ma détermination vacilla face à ce visage si dépourvu d'agressivité, de méchanceté mais envahi d'une tristesse voilée. Mais je repris vite maîtrise de mes émotions et rattacha les lambeaux de ma volonté. Je rangeai le papier coloré dans ma poche est repartit, ce fut lorsque que je fus seul que je repris la photo. Combien de personnes avait pu mourir sous la main d'une si frêle jeune fille ? Je fermais les yeux et fis appel à l'œil du dragon. Je voyageais alors entre les fils du destin, cherchant le fil rouge de la destiné de ma victime, sa vie, sa puissance, son essence… je pouvais les sentir, les trouver, je m'accrocher alors à son fil, une vision me parvint. Elle était contre une fenêtre, les bras autours des genoux, son regard perdu dans le ciel où les nuages proches les uns des autres avaient fusionné pour reformer un ciel aux teintes poussière. Je l'avais trouvé, elle n'était pas loin, bizarre pour une fille qui avait dû avoir plusieurs centaines de gars qui étaient venu la tuer. Enfin, ça me facilite la tâche. Je repris encore une fois ma longue marche vers l'endroit que j'avais ressenti. Je sentais le Reiki bouillir dans mon dos, impatient de faire couler le sang. Je fus très vite à destination, elle était encore à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le firmament. Elle semblait si fine que je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de pouvoir tuer. Je m'avance alors vers la porte, je frappe, elle m'ouvre aussitôt. Comment a-t-elle fait pour être la si vite ? Elle m'observe, son regard tout à l'heure si triste et maintenant impassible, presque fataliste.

« Vous êtes aussi venu me tuer ?

- …

- Je dis ça, car si c'est le cas, je vous conseille de vous en aller tout de suite, aucun autre n'a fait le poids. »

Je la regarde, moi non plus je n'affiche pas de sentiment. A quoi bon ? Elle va mourir autant être franc avec elle non ? Je prends mon Katana en main, ses yeux se porte alors sur lui, elle sourit. Pourquoi sourit-elle ? Je l'amuse ?

« Ça doit vouloir dire oui. Entre, viens boire un café. On est plus à ça près non ?

- Je suppose que oui. »

Elle est vraiment étrange cette fille. Usa… Par définition son nom signifie tristesse. Au tréfonds de son être je ressentais cette sourde tristesse qui lui rongeait l'âme, pourtant son visage impassible avait fait place à un visage éclairée par la lumière de la joie. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, au moment où j'avais accepté de prendre le café. Elle est dans la cuisine maintenant, elle m'a assis à la table dans la salle à manger. Je garde le Reiki à proximité, mais je ne sens aucune envie de tuer en elle. Elle revient avec deux grandes tasses. L'une remplie de café, l'autre de tisane et me tend celle de café. Elle me dit que je peux boire, que ce n'est pas empoisonné, et pour je ne sais quel raison, je la crois. Elle boit sa tisane tranquillement face à moi.

« Tu es venu me tuer, alors non ?

- Oui

- Bien, j'espère que tu es fort. Tu sais, je vais surement te paraître bizarre mais… Je veux que tu me tu, toi tu es différent des autres, tu n'as pas cherché à tuer mes amis, ma famille afin de m'atteindre, tu es venu de face, dans mon repère. Tu n'as pas caché tes intentions pour m'endormir. Et je veux mourir sous une épée comme la tienne.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tant mourir ?

- Parce que je suis incontrôlable. Je veux mourir depuis toujours, chaque instant me ronge, chaque moment me fait me souvenir de ce que je veux oublier, ces visages inconnu, ces visages familiers, tous baignés dans une mer de sang. Moi, je ne suis pas si méchante, mais je suis habitée par une bête. Une bête qui aime le sang, la souffrance, ma souffrance. Elle a tuée tous ceux que j'aimais, tous ceux qui veulent me tuer, et m'empêche de me tuer. Si tu en as la force, je te demande de me tuer, je ne veux plus souffrir ainsi… Je n'ai qu'une requête.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu me laisse passer une dernière journée en ta compagnie ? »

Son regard à ce moment à brillé, d'un éclat d'espoir dans cette mer rouge de tristesse que sont ses yeux, elle veut croire à une dernière chance d'être heureuse. Je ne peux pas lui refuser ça, lorsque les larmes perlent a ces yeux, qu'ils soient rouge ou bleu, elles me rappellent celles de Maya. A ma grande surprise j'accepte, je crois que c'est à cause des larmes qui sont apparues. Lorsque j'accède à sa requête son visage devient alors joyeux et plein d'entrain. Cette fille, a vraiment du vivre des choses atroce, pour se réjouir de sortir une journée avec son tueur qui exécutera son ordre en fin de journée. Je la regarde un peu avant de la voir disparaitre dans l'escalier, elle va s'habiller dit–elle. Pour moi elle l'était déjà, enfin bref, c'est une fille non ? Lorsqu'elle redescend, elle semble différente, dans son port, mais surtout dans l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux de sang qui semblait si innocent sont maintenant, emplis d'une sorte de froide envie de meurtre, une envie contrôlé mais presque addictive. Lorsqu'elle descend ce n'est plus la démarche insouciante d'une jeune fille, mais une démarche féline d'une femme mure. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un met de choix, c'est lorsque je baisse les yeux que je remarque qu'il lui manque son T-shirt.

« C'est ma mort que tu veux, jeune homme ?

- Qui es-tu ? Demandais-je remarquant que son essence semblait différente.

- Mais je suis Usa, pourquoi ?

- Non, toi, tu veux tuer, pas elle.

- Hm, un homme avec une cervelle, j'aurais plaisir à gouter ton sang, à écouter tes cris, à te tuer. »

Tout en énumérant ces menaces, elle descendait les escaliers doucement comme si elle voulait me sauter dessus. Soudain elle tomba dans les escaliers en crispant ses mains sur son crâne comme si elle voulait s'arracher les cheveux. Sans savoir pourquoi je la rattrapais au bas des marches avant que sa tête ne percute violemment le sol. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, comment dire, c'était les siens, toute force mauvaise avait disparu de son être. Elle semblait ressortirent d'un autre monde, émergeant du gouffre, dans lequel elle était tombée, par étapes. Quand elle fut totalement réveillée, elle me regarda sans comprendre. Puis son visage s'assombrit.

« Tu l'as vue ?

- Oui

- C'est elle, la Bête. Elle aime jouer avant de tuer. Je reviens rarement a moi-même, j'ai forcé, mais je gagne très rarement. Elle me fait si peur. »

En fait elle est comme moi, elle a peur du démon qu'elle a en elle, est espère la mort comme rédemption. Au final, je vais peut-être vraiment lui accorder cette journée. Même si ses yeux ont la couleur de la mort, ils paraissent si empreint d'une gentillesse sans fond qu'il est impossible de la blâmer pour ses meurtres. Les images des morts que j'avais vus lors de la connexion avec l'œil du dragon, les morts étaient atroces, personne ne voudrait mourir dans ces conditions, et pour une âme aussi fragile que celle de la petite Usa, se dire que c'est à cause d'elle, cela devait être la pire chose. Je la relève doucement et lui demande de m'attendre un peu, je vais revenir. Lorsque je fus sur le pas de la porte, Usa était partie s'habiller. Intérieurement, j'espérais ne pas revoir la Bête avant ce soir. Pas que je ne la trouve pas spécialement repoussante, bien au contraire, mais j'avais une promesse à tenir. Je repartis chez moi, Maya était à l'école, j'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas attirée d'ennui. Je prends ma moto, et deux casques. Je retourne chez elle, usant des multiples vitesses à ma disposition. Lorsque j'arrive à destination, elle se tient droite au pas de la porte, dans un pantalon en jean noir et un haut rouge a rubans cloutés rattachés à différents endroits de son T-shirt. Je lui donne le casque et la fait monter derrière-moi, je me demande encore pourquoi je fais tout ça, il me serait simple de la tuée dans la condition actuelle. Mais… Elle a l'air si heureuse. C'est partit, elle s'accroche à moi comme une forcené, je vais mourir étouffé… Je lui fais relâcher un peu la pression, le voyage continu alors, les arbres défilent si vite qu'ils découpent la lumière qui nous parvient. Soudain le rideau feuillu s'ouvre sur une immensité bleutée bordé de grains qui rayonnent sous le soleil de plomb. La mer est calme aujourd'hui, les vagues caressent la plage de leur écume immaculée. Elle s'émerveille de ce tableau, ses yeux… Oui enfin ils prennent une teinte vivante. Ce rouge sanglant qui ornait son visage semblait si terne, il est maintenant si clair, si beau. Je m'arrête au bord de plage, sans un regard elle court vers la rive, semant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes au vent. Ses longs cheveux de jais flottent derrière elle dans sa course vers l'eau. Elle parait si oisive, comment peut-elle caché cette autre elle-même ? L'aura de meurtre que j'avais ressenti lors de l'épisode de l'escalier n'était pas normal. Il était calme, il ne s'échauffait pas comme mes envies de meurtres. Son esprit était placide, froid, calculateur, dans un seul et unique but : tuer. Son aura avait failli réveiller mes yeux du dragon. Je sors de mes pensées et me reconcentre sur Usa. Heu… Mes joues prennent une légère teinte rosée. Je n'ai rien vu… Je baisse les yeux au sol. Usa était allée se baigner, mais sans maillot de bain, elle avait dû improviser. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne à la plage aujourd'hui. Tien d'ailleurs c'est étonnent, elle est toujours blindée en règle général. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, le hasard fait bien les choses. Je me surprends à imaginer Maya dans la même tenue, le rouge montant très vite à mes joues, j'essaie de me sortir cette image de la tête. Je relève la tête vers Usa, elle est de dos, l'eau lui arrive juste en bas des hanches, elle a un beau corps.

« Usa ! Criais-je. Tu… Tu devrais te rhabiller !

- Pourquoi ? Fit-elle en se retournant, arborant en même temps un grand sourire innocent. Il n'y a personne !

– Hnk… »

Bien que j'aie descendu le regard très vite, j'avais pu quand même admirer ses épaules nues, sa poitrine volumineuse et son ventre plat… Heureusement que l'eau avait caché le reste, je n'y aurais pas survécu. Elle était vraiment… mignonne… Je lui commandais de remettre ses habits, elle s'exécuta à contrecœur et je crois même qu'elle me bouda un moment. Je compris alors les paroles du vieux. C'était "ca" le "elle-même". Elle devait avoir un sérieux dédoublement de personnalité. La frêle jeune fille naïve et frivole que j'avais a l'instant sous les yeux et la jeune femme angoissante et redoutable que j'avais vu dans l'escalier. Le soleil commence à décliner, il doit être entre 18 et 19h maintenant. Je la rejoins enfin sur le bord de l'eau. Elle regarde l'horizon d'un air absent. Une question me vient. Quand est-ce que son autre elle se réveille ? Pourquoi ? On devrait rentrer maintenant, je lui fais part de mes pensées et elle acquiesce avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Tu vas me tuer hein ?

- Oui

- Elle t'en empêchera. Elle refuse de mourir. S'il-te-plait… Ne meure pas toi aussi... Finit-elle dans un souffle

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

Doucement je m'éloigne d'elle, sans faire paraître la moindre anomalie de mon comportement je me place derrière elle, dégainant mon sabre. A mon grand étonnement, elle comprend et baisse la tête dévoilant sa nuque que je dois trancher. Elle veut donc vraiment mourir. Je lève ma lame, mon visage se fait impassible, je résiste aux impulsions du Reiki. Au moment où la lame doit heurter sa gorge, je fais un bond en arrière et me met en garde. Elle a souri. D'un sourire mauvais, d'un sourire calculateur et assoiffé de sang. Doucement Usa se tourne vers moi, son visage est différent. C'est le même mais cette innocence qu'elle avait n'est plus présente, a la place son expression est… cruelle, impitoyable. Elle me sourit, ses yeux se riant un peu de moi. La Bête. Effectivement, elle ne veut pas mourir. Je vais devoir me battre. Doucement elle se tourne complètement vers moi. Je me prépare, ce regard qu'elle a ne me plait guère, je me dois de la tuée. Je m'élance dégainant le Reiki, réveillant les yeux du dragon. Je vais me battre du mieux que je peux. Et je tuerais cette fille, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je courais en sa direction, la pointe du Katana égratignant le sol sur ma droite. Elle ne bouge pas d'un poil, son ignoble sourire toujours affiché sur son joli visage. Au moment où je relève ma lame vers elle, elle s'élance contre moi entrant ainsi dans le champ hors lame de ma trajectoire. La seule chose qui me sauva fut l'œil du dragon avec lequel je parvins à reculer a temps pour lui enfoncer la lame dans l'épaule. La particularité de cet œil, et que je peux voir les mouvements de l'adversaire avant même que celui-ci ait pensé à le faire. Il est donc inutile de croire que l'on peut me résister, la victoire sera toujours mienne.

« Tu m'as touché…

-…

-Comment ose-tu touché une dame ?! »

Sans prévenir le combat reprend, Elle est rapide est prudente, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne fait que tester mes défenses avant de faire une attaque poussée que j'arrive sans mal à parer. Je m'élance à nouveau sur elle, lorsque j'abats mon sabre sur elle, elle disparaît. C'est… C'est impossible ? Je ne la vois pas, même pas avec l'œil du dragon. Comment peut-elle échappé à cela ? Soudain je sens une chaleur dans mon dos, puis deux bras qui me prennent, l'un par-dessus l'épaule et un par-dessous l'autre épaule, des mains qui s'agrippent à mon T-shirt, un souffle chaud dans ma nuque, le froid d'une lame sur la peau, une piqure sur mon torse. La Bête est là, dans mon dos, la pointe d'une lame rivée sur mon cœur.

« Il ne faut jamais s'en prendre à une dame. Murmura la jeune femme avant de déposer un léger baiser dans mon cou. Tu es très mignon, j'aurais bien joué plus longtemps avec toi, mais vois-tu ? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, et pour une fois, je t'avouerais que je trouve l'un de mes adversaires digne d'intérêt. »

J'essaie de me libérer, je veux brandir mon sabre, lorsque je me rends compte que je l'ai perdu. Que… Que se passe-t-il bon sang ? Je vais devenir fou ! Fou ? A ce moment j'eus une petite pensée pour le vieux. "Elle est bien plus folle que toi. " Il m'arrivait parfois de faire voir a mes adversaires leur future mort sans que j'ai a les touché, le vieux disait que c'était la faute de mon auras de folie qui se dégage lorsque je me laisse aller au Reiki. Il est possible… Oui c'est ça ! Je me concentre tandis que la lame d'Usa s'enfonce dans ma chair. Je ferme les yeux, ce n'est qu'une illusion, qu'une illusion. Lorsque je les ouvre, mes yeux se posent sur la morsure brulante de mon torse, la lame du Reiki y est légèrement fiché, les bras qui tiennent ce sabre sont les miens. C'est donc ça son pouvoir, son auras de folie est tellement puissant que les gens se suicident en pensant que c'est elle qui les tuent… Il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas retomber dans cette folie, sinon je vais y passer. Je ne peux donc pas utiliser l'œil du dragon. Et je dois résister aux impulsions cruelles du Reiki. Ce combat va être difficile. Je la cherche des yeux, elle est face à moi, son indétrônable sourire satisfait fixé sur son visage angélique. Elle me jauge du regard.

« Hmpf, je pensais que je n'aurais pas eu à me salir les mains. Tu es la première personne qui survie à mes rêves. Fit-elle avec un petit ton irnoique.

- Je te tuerais.

- C'est que qu'on verra. »

On s'élance tous deux en même temps. Je me sers du Reiki, comme arme, mais aussi comme bouclier, étrangement, ses ongles sont aussi coupants qu'un poignard. Le combat est long et difficile, sans mon pouvoir spécial, l'oeil du dragon, je suis plus faible. Mais je ne peux guère l'utiliser en sachant que si je me sers de lui, la Folie prendra plus facilement contrôle de mes pensées. Un instant je m'égare du combat pour la regarder, elle souris encore, ce même sourire qu'aurait un lous se jetant sur une proie appetissante. Il est loin, ce sourire angélique que j'avais sous les yeux plus tôt. Un sourire innocent magnifique, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi beau que celui de ma douce Maya. Si belle avec ses cheveux d'argent et ses yeux bleu océan. Comme cette mer qui observe ce combat. Usa et vive et agile, Je l'esquive. Elle se bat comme une bête, je pars. Elle assène les coups avec rage, je faiblit. Elle fait une erreur, je réagis. Elle a juste trop écarté son bras gauche lorsqu'elle a voulu me trancher la trachée et j'ais put lui assener ma lame pres du coeur, une blessure mortelle au vu du sang qui en un instant a teinté ses vêtements d'un rouge noirâtre morbide. Je la regarde à nouveau, son visage, aux cheveux de nuit et au yeux de sang, ont retrouvé leur éclat innocent. La vraie Usa est revenue. Elle regarde tremblante la lame dans sa poitrine, un filet de sang coulant des lèvres et des larmes roulant sur les joues, elle releve alors un visage un peu souriant et reconnaissant, je ne bouge pas. Doucement, elle ferme les yeux et se penche dans une grimace, la lame s'enfoncant plus loin dans sa poitrine, elle rapproche ses lèvres des miennes, mais dans son dernier souffle son corps s'affaisse avant d'avoir eu le temps d'atteindre son but. Je la regarde longuement, ce corps allongé dans le sable, les cheveux étalés autours de sa tête comme une courrone d'ébène et ses yeux aussi rouge que le sang qui teinte doucement la plage la rend belle malgrès la mort qui plane sur le corps inerte. Tout ce qui me viens à l'esprit est l'image de ma jeune soeur Maya. Jamais ceci lui arriverais. Je m'en fais la promesse.


End file.
